ACL Final Hour 2018
Card No Disqualification Match for the ACL Millennium Championship Rock Howard © vs. Nekomaru Nidai The Orochi Clan (Orochi & Rugal Bernstein) vs. Guts & Alex; The Winning Team decides the stipulation for the World Championship Match at ASGS3. ACL Lioness Championship #1 Contender's Match Ruby Rose vs. Yang Xiao Long ACL Sky High Championship; If Midoriya loses, he will excommunicate from the Sky High Division Chris of the Flame © vs. Midoriya Izuku ACL Tag Team Championship The Phantom Thieves (Joker & Skull) © vs. The Outlaws (Spike Speigel & Vash The Stampede) Tornado Tag Team Fight for the Right Battle Royal Qualifier Davis Motomiya & Sho Minamimoto vs. Rin Okumura & Tsukasa Plus Satsuki Kiriyuin Calls Out Rena Ryuugu! FinalHour2K18SatsukiCallsoutRena.PNG FinalHour2K18FightfortheRightQualifer.PNG FinalHour2K18ACLTagTeamChampionship.PNG FinalHour2K18ACLCrossoverChampionship.PNG FinalHour2K18RubyvYang.PNG FinalHour2K18OrochiClanvGutsAlex.PNG FinalHour2K18ACLMillenniumChampionship.PNG Results *3. After the match, Yang gave a handshake to Ruby but Ruby walks out of the ring desponded as she stares at Yang then heads backstage. *4. During the match, Spike got speared by a returning Terry Bogard then Bogard nails the Buster Wolf onto Spike. After the match, Bogard continues his vengeful assault onto Spike including another Buster Wolf. Bogard stands tall in the ring as Spike was down and out. *6. After the match, Nidai got mercilessly attacked by Gundham Tanaka and Tanaka beat the living fucking crap out of his former partner to death even the event came to an end. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Yang Xiao Long made to her locker room and Blake Belladonna was waiting for her there. Blake told Yang that she saw what happened in her match and happy that Yang did a really good job out there. But Yang feels that she didn't because she ripped out a piece of her body just to save Ruby and didn't work out. Blake agrees but she told Yang that they been through much worse together and Ruby will come around. Yang knows that they've been through a lot as a team both inside and outside of ACL but can't help but feel that it won't work due to Ruby didn't make an attempt to accept Yang's handshake. Blake answers quickly by telling Yang that Ruby didn't accept it but it didn't seem that Ruby slapped it away either. If she didn't want them, she would have slapped it away. Yang wonder that there be hope for Ruby but Blake responds that only time will tell. Then Blake told Yang to focus on what matters now and that thing is the Lioness Championship. Yang then says thanks to Blake for not abandoning her when Ruby turned on her because Yang would have done if she has Blake on her side. Blake knows that she always be on her side even if Team RWBY fails, she'll be on her side always. *Satsuki Kiriyuin was waiting for Rena Ryuugu in the ring until the lights went out. During the blackout, a bell strikes 4 times followed by a sinister laugh. The lights came back and Satsuki got attack by a returning Rena Ryuugu. Rena then locks in Level 5 on Satsuki. Rena then screams at Satsuki of what she did to her months ago for almost killing her and she pays dearly for it at the Grand Slam because Rena is going to KILL HER!!! Rena then shout to Satsuki that their match at the Grand Slam will be a 30 Minute Ultimate Submission Match! Satsuki taps out as Rena lets go of the hold and celebrate in the ring. Category:ACL Category:CPV's Category:2018